


Good job Fushimi-kun

by whiteranger



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteranger/pseuds/whiteranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, this is a little snippet I wrote that is set after chapter 6 in K Days of Blue but you don't have to read that before this. Basically Munkata is amused and Fushimi is denying everything. I do apologize for the terrible summary by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good job Fushimi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at fanfiction so I'm sorry if they're out of character I tried, though please tell me if you think I did something wrong.

Fushimi glared at Munakata and told him to shut up but it wasn't terribly convincing due to Fushimi blushing and backing away.

Munakata smirked, "What? All I said was, even after spending the day running from the strain who calls himself the prince with two HOMRA members you look no less handsome than before."

"Stay away from me you perverted Captain," Fushimi yelled as Munakata took a step closer. Fushimi tried to back away again but his back hit the wall.

The gleam in Munakata's eyes turned predatory and Fushimi's expression transformed into one of horror. "You should stop pretending you aren't interested Fushimi-kun." Still smirking Munakata put an hand against the wall on either side of Fushimi effectively trapping him. Fushimi's face turned even redder and Munakata whispered into his ear, "You're as red as the flames your former comrades are so proud of."

Fushimi spluttered and as he was about to respond Munakata kissed him before pulling away. Fushimi had to stop himself from making a noise which caused him to glare yet again at Munakata.

Munakata chuckled and turned to walk away, "When you're ready to admit that you're interested you know where to find me. Oh, and Fushimi?" Munakata reached the doorway and looked back, "Good job catching that strain today." Munakata walked out of the room leaving Fushimi to stare after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry I didn't describe where they where or any thing I was in such a hurry to write this tell me if you think it's necessary and I'll go back and rewrite it. Also I might continue this I'm not really sure so if you'd like me to please tell me.


End file.
